Fairy Tail's Bad Hangover!
by VenomSpitter
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail had a very big party in the guild, and in the next morning, they have a big hangover. Why are Lucy and Natsu naked behind the bar desk with only a blanket covering them? Why is Jellal on a table with swords and Erza on him? And why is there a big ice sofa with Gray and Juvia sleeping on it? Should we find out? Pairings are NaLu, Gruvia and Jerza :3


"What the hell has happened here?!" Gajeel asked as he and Levy arrived to the guild. What they saw was just surprising. Their guildmates were lying everywhere sleeping and few things were destroyed too.

"Oh dear, the party was too much for them!" Levy said and sighed.

Yes, Fairy Tail arranged a party yesterday, just for fun. And that party was just too much for them, because they were partying too hard and got maybe too drunk. There were few liquid pools lying around the guild's floors. The whole guild was a mess, and who is going to clean this all?

"Oh no, what do we have here?" Levy heard a voice behind her and Gajeel. They turned around and saw Mirajane smiling at them.

"I think the party was out of control.." Levy sweat-dropped.

"Hell yeah it was. Good thing that I went home anyway.." Gajeel said and glanced at his sleeping or fainted guildmates.

"By the way, Mira, have you seen Lu-chan? I haven't seen her since the party, and I don't think she went home too..I'm worried.." Levy said worriedly. Mirajane smirked and tapped Levy's shoulder.

"I think I know where Lucy is.." Mirajane smiled. Levy seemed even more worried. Mirajane is a demon, more like a _Satan_.

* * *

Levy, Mirajane and Gajeel walked over to the bar. Levy and Gajeel were confused, because Mirajane seemed very suspicious.

"Before I went home yesterday, I did saw Lucy with Natsu, _here_, at the bar. They were drinking together, Natsu's arm around Lucy's waist. And then I had to go home. But, do you really want to know where they are?" Mirajane said. Levy gulped. She became even more worried about this situation. Her heart beated very fast.

"Y-Yes! I want to know where Lu-chan is!" Levy cried. Mirajane smiled and pointed at the bar desk.

"Just look behind the bar desk. You will be very surprised!~" Mira said. Levy and Gajeel peeked behind the bar desk and nearly fainted at the sight.

There they were. There was Levy's Lu-chan, lying on the ground, naked. Her hands were on a naked Natsu's chest and both of them were sleeping, happily. There was only a blanket covering their naked bodies. They looked calm and happy, with Natsu's protective and strong arm around Lucy's body.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS THAT SALAMANDER DONE?!" Gajeel shouted in shock. Mira and Levy looked at him.

"N-Not that I care, but wow, never knew Salamander managed to do _that_.." Gajeel murmured.

"Anyway, they look very cute together!~" Mirajane giggled.

"I'm just happy for them. They are already dating, so..it's okay, I think." Levy said and smiled. Then, she saw Natsu's eye twitching. Natsu moved his hand over to his eye to rub it, and then he opened his eyes.

"Mh-Levy? Metal-freak? Mirajane? What are you looking at?" Natsu asked. "And why does my head hurt?" Natsu winced as he felt pain in his head.

"Relax, Natsu. Don't you remember that party we held yesterday?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah, one hell of a party!" Natsu said.

"And, you were drinking with Lu-chan!" Levy smiled.

"I was? Oh yeah, I was. Wait, why am I naked?" Natsu was shocked when he noticed that he was naked.

"For fuck's sake you made out with Bunny-Girl." Gajeel pointed it out. Natsu's eyes widened even more.

"GYAAAAAH!" Natsu screamed. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" he shaked his head and soon enough, he woke Lucy up.

"Natsuuuu~ what's goin' on...? I feel dizzy..and weird..and my lower body aches.." Lucy murmured and hugged Natsu's chest. Then, she noticed that she was naked.

"KYAAAAH! NATSU YOU IDIOT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Lucy screamed and covered her body with the blanket.

"Jeez, Luce, what's the big deal? We're dating anyway, and I love you, and we were just drinking yesterday.." Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"And your arm was around Bunny-Girl's waist.." Gajeel said.

"Shut up, Metal-Face!" Natsu growled at Gajeel.

"W-Well..I think it's okay, and I love you too..but w-where are my clothes?" Lucy's face was red, very red.

"Here you go, sweetie." Mirajane handed Lucy her clothes and Lucy wrapped the blanket around her body and went into the kitchen to change. Natsu grabbed his clothes and put them quickly on. Levy and Gajeel looked around the guild, and boy, it sure was a big mess.

"I'm going to clean up now, I'll see you later!" Mirajane waved her hand before she went to clean stuff. Then Lucy came out of the kitchen and gave Natsu a quick peck on his cheek, and walked next to Levy.

"Natsu, I'm gonna go help cleaning with Levy-chan, see you!" Lucy said and went to clean with Levy.

"Wow, Salamander you dirty little bastard." Gajeel smirked and Natsu blushed a little.

"Fuck off, Gajeel.." Natsu grownled again at Gajeel, before Gajeel walked off.

Natsu then sighed and looked around the guild. "Damn..Lucy is gonna be surprised when she is going to hear that I kinda didn't use the protection.." Natsu said and went to search Happy.

* * *

**The first chapter is here. I named this chapter "Natsu's and Lucy's hangover!" So anyway, hope this was good for you dear readers, and sorry if this chapter is short. I wrote this in the middle of the night, so I kind of ran out of ideas. Next is going to be Gray's and Juvia's hangover ;D But yeah, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight!**


End file.
